


Sleepless Smile

by Renkyrie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkyrie/pseuds/Renkyrie
Summary: Erza has a hard time sleeping, but Mirajane helps.





	Sleepless Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is officially my first fic! I've made some before but I deleted them cause I was embarrassed. I won't delete this one though, even though its really bad sorry. I hope I can improve as I write more. Hopefully I can write a bunch and help the Erzajane ship represent us in the Fairy Tail fandom <3 :)

Erza Scarlet, one of the S Class Wizards of Fairy Tail, was unable to sleep. She had gotten back from a long mission today, and got to see Mirajane in the Guild Hall. Now she was in bed, tossing and turning. Erza had slept approximately four hours already, but after waking up from body pains, that was it. 

 

With nothing to do in the middle of the night but wait, Erza was left to her thoughts while she groaned from the cramps and pains in her body. 

Thoughts of Mirajane made her feel better. The sound of Mira's laugh made her heart fly as if she was a bird soaring through the blue sky on a summer's day. Erza loved making Mira smile and laugh, it was one thing she'd try and do every day she was at the Guild. One time she even made Mira blush, and on that day Erza's heart skipped and she knew she had a big crush on her old rival.

 

That's why Erza needed to see Mira today, even after a long and hard mission. But Mira was sad and there wasn't any way Erza could make her feel better. Maybe that's why Erza wasn't able to sleep well, she thought. If she had gotten Mirajane to smile, everything would've been okay. At the same time, Erza Scarlet is an independent woman, and her sleeping patterns shouldn't depend on whether her crush smiled at her today or not. Erza knew she should be able to sleep. 

 

It wasn't happening though. After hours of trying to sleep, Erza got up sometime between midnight and morning. Wandering into the lounge in Fairy Hills (the girls dormitory), Erza went and made herself some hot cocoa. She had taken her blanket with her, and snuggled up on the couch with her hot mug. 

 

“Can't sleep?” came a soft voice from behind Erza. 

“Hey Mira. Not tonight, my body is a bit sore from the mission…” Erza replied, only glancing at the silver haired girl. 

“It's ok, sometimes we need longer than one nights sleep of rest. Why don't you take today off?” Mira spoke as she came up behind the couch and began massaging Erza's shoulders. 

“Ummmm… heh” Erza was blushing as Mira's fingers kneaded her shoulder muscles. “Thats a good idea, I just don't know what I should do if I'm not working.”

“Well, to start, we could have a sleepover. I think we both need a little more rest. Join me?” She walked around the couch and reached down to grab Erza's hand. 

Erza looked up at Mira, grabbing her hand and seeing the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Her heart thumping and stomach fluttering. 'This is it, this is where I explode’ Erza thought to herself as she got up, setting her mug down on the coffee table. 

 

The two girls walked to Mira's dorm room, and slipped inside quietly. There was only one bed, and so initially Erza began laying on the ground.

“No, we can share. It's ok, we're both girls…” Mira said as she invited Erza in her bed.

Erza's heart sank. They were both girls… There was an assumption in what Mira said. _'There's no way she feels the same way as me’_  Erza thought. They were both girls, so it's ok to sleep in the same bed. This means Mirajane probably isn't attracted to girls like she is. The more Erza had these thoughts, the more she could feel it tearing herself up inside.

 

Erza slept on the edge of Mira's bed, clinging to the blanket she brought with her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, even while they were closed. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” The soft voice spoke in the quiet night.

“Nothing, I'm fine.” Erza replied, turning away from Mira.

“No, something is wrong. How can I make things better so you’re able to sleep?”

Erza lay there in silence, unable to tell the answer to Mira's question. 

Mira put her hand on Erza’s arm.

Erza gave a sigh, and knew she had to reply. “We are both girls. That's what you said. Why does it make it okay to sleep in the same bed?” She spoke softly.

“Because… people won't assume we're in a relationship just because we slept together.” Mira replied.

“Would it be bad if we were in a relationship?” Erza replied swiftly, immediately regretting what she said. _'No no no I'm an idiot, why did I have to ask that’_ Erza's thoughts were spiraling. The silence felt like an eternity to her while she waited for Mira's reply. 

“I…. I guess not…. To be honest, I didn't think of it before. I'm sorry, Erza….” Mira replied and the silence returned as Erza lay there, still clinging to her blankets at the edge of the bed. Mira lay there thinking. “Have you?”

“Have I what?” Erza replied, her voice wavering a little. She turned in the bed so she was facing up, laying on her back.

“Have you thought about us having a relationship?” Mira asked while smiling softly. 

 

Erza was feeling dreadful. She is in a bed with her crush who asked her a direct question regarding Erza's feelings for her. What makes this even more dreadful is that her crush admitted she had never thought about them in a relationship before. Alarms were going off in Erza's head, this was the end. She was going to die of dread. Her stomach would become a black hole that would destroy everything. 

“Ummmm….” Erza couldn't delay forever, she needed to say something. She sighed softly before speaking. “Yeah.” 

 

The silence returned for the end of the world. Erza's Ragnarok had started. She readied her mind for the apocalypse while she lay there beside Mirajane. 

“Hmmmm…. Cute~” Mira's voice said melodically while she moved across the bed to give Erza a kiss on the cheek. She returned to her side of the bed and snuggled herself up in the blankets. 

 

Erza was stunned. Like Thor's lightning had struck her in that dorm room. Mirajane Strauss had called her cute and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Questions started welling up in her head. _‘What does this mean? Was Mirajane open to the idea? What comes next?’_ Titania, Queen of the Fairies, didn't know what to do. 

She just lay there. After a long hour of processing and calming down, she finally accepted what happened.

Erza finally fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. 


End file.
